Owning firearms for protection is popular for many around the world. Many handgun owners and collectors would like to keep a handgun at a convenient location and ready to use in case of need. However, this would typically have the handgun located where an unauthorized person could access the gun. It also results in a handgun being available for young and/or inexperienced people who might discharge the firearm accidentally.
Handgun safety devices are known, and include such things as trigger locks, cable locks, lock boxes and the like. While effective for preventing accidental use or misuse, they all preclude the immediate availability of a handgun in a time of need.
Single and multiple gun safes (sometimes called vaults) are known. They are designed for placement on a table or in a drawer in a convenient location. Storage devices are also available for vehicles. They are often constructed in the form of a box with a lid or door. They include a lock device, such as a digital lock or key lock, which provides security to the contents of the safe by preventing the lid or drawer from opening. While effective in limiting access to the contents, they also impede access to the contents if needed in an emergency. They may not store the gun in a consistent position inside. All prior art devices either preclude fast access to the stored gun or do not effectively secure the stored gun. Thus, storage security comes at the expense of fast access.
Another problem with firearm storage devices is that, although a firearm is readily accessible from storage to an owner, it is also readily accessible to small children. The lack of an encasing or safety locks makes for an attractive nuisance to young children. Thus, there exists a need for a way to safely and securely store firearms, and in particular handguns without the disadvantages described above.